


И это пройдёт

by fandom Metal Gear 2020 (fandom_Metal_Gear_2020), miloserdie



Series: Всё проходит, и это пройдёт [2]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Angst, Drama, FOXHOUND 90s era, M/M, r/relationships во всей красе, попил военного бюджета сша
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metal_Gear_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Metal%20Gear%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloserdie/pseuds/miloserdie
Summary: Когда еще выяснять отношения, если не спустя десяток лет
Relationships: Big Boss/Kazuhira Miller
Series: Всё проходит, и это пройдёт [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911475
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28
Collections: Fandom Metal Gear | Миди R — NC-21, Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	И это пройдёт

**Author's Note:**

> действие текста происходит параллельно тексту "Всё проходит"

Каз кидает взгляд на часы. Прошло едва ли два часа с начала приема, но по ощущениям, этот цирк тянется уже как минимум год.

Он знает здесь почти половину людей — пара опостылевших ему рож из Лэнгли, несколько прихвостней министерства обороны, смутно знакомые црушные шишки, которые пару раз пересекались с ФОКХАУНДовскими операциями. Знакомиться с остальной частью он не планирует, более того, надеется, что его выражение лица отпугнет любого, кому придет в голову замечательная идея с ним поговорить.

Парочка все-таки подходят, но он довольно быстро их отшивает. Если здесь кто-то и думает, что через него можно подобраться поближе к Биг Боссу, то разубедить их в этом ему не составит труда. Так что все, в основном, вьются вокруг Кэмпбелла — самый безопасный вариант, потому что Кэмпбелл нихера не знает, но посплетничать с разведкой только рад.

Большей популярностью пользуется только сам Биг Босс, разве что очередь к нему зарезервирована для тех, кто здесь принимает решения. Вулси на пару с Чейни не отлипают от него весь вечер. Пару раз они случайно пересекаются взглядом, но чужие плечи отлично работают на отвлечение.

С возрастом он хорошо стал выглядеть в костюме — Каз прекрасно помнит, как его пару раз приходилось буквально заставлять напяливать пиджак для важных встреч и как смехотворно он в нем выглядел, будто дикий зверь в цирковой одежде. Годы сделали его чуть более поджарым, седина и аккуратная уставная стрижка добавили цивилизованности, так что идеально подогнанный смокинг сидит на нем как влитой, одновременно и подчеркивая его теперешний официальный статус, и не скрывая все еще мощную фигуру, не давая забыть, кто он на самом деле такой.

Взгляд, впрочем, остался прежним, тяжелым, прибивающим к земле, пробирающим до костей. Правда, его самого этот взгляд уже давно не впечатляет, так что он просто окидывает Снейка с ног до головы, отмечая детали, которые сам он определенно точно не оценил в работе того, кто подбирал ему одежду — покрой, качество сукна, запонки, марку часов. После этого он теряет интерес.

Ну, или делает вид, что теряет.

Вообще, он бы не явился на это змеиное сборище, но Кэмпбелл настоял, чтобы притащить их нового выставочного щенка, так что Каз поехал чисто из принципа, чтобы никто не допустил мысли, будто бы его поводок может придержать кто-то еще. Правда, тот момент, что Биг Босс притащит собственную ручную псину, он как-то упустил. В итоге, никакой присмотр не спасает от того, что в один момент они просто исчезают.

— Снейк и Фокс, — сообщает ему Кэмпбелл, проходясь по залу уже третий раз. — Куда они делись?

— Не имею ни малейшего понятия, — без интереса говорит Каз, болтая в руке стаканом.

Он прекрасно знает, куда они делись. Он бы поступил точно так же в их возрасте. Это, конечно, не спасет Солида от взбучки, которую он получит — какое-то время Каз развлекается, придумывая наказание. Грей Фокс не в его подчинении, но он найдет способ испортить жизнь и ему.

Полковнику приходится выкручиваться самостоятельно, но Каз даже не слушает его речь, внимательно следит за входом, так что раскрасневшегося Солида в криво застегнутом костюме он вылавливает сразу. Фокс оказывается достаточно сообразительным, чтобы немедленно свалить подальше от них, разоряя по пути фуршетные столы.

— Ты вообще понимаешь, что здесь за сборище? — сквозь зубы выговаривает он Солиду, на ходу перестегнув ему пропущенную пуговицу на пиджаке.

Иногда Казу сложно смотреть ему в лицо. Те остаточные юношеские черты, что не вытравила война, обветрились за его первый год в ФОКСХАУНДе, лицо заострилось и ужесточилось — он выглядит старше, чем на свои двадцать один. Тяжелые надбровья, глубокие носогубные морщины, придающие ему угрюмый вид, даже цвет глаз, все точно такое же. Взгляд, конечно, другой, взгляд открытый, и выглядит он действительно виноватым, что злит Каза еще больше.

Кэмпбелл подходит крайне не вовремя.

— Да? — зло оборачивается он.

— Нужна помощь, — признается полковник.

Да что ты говоришь.

Раздражение поднимается в нем волной, и чем настойчивее просит Кэмпбелл, тем сильнее он распаляется. Даже не выходит сконцентрироваться на выволочке, которую он планировал устроить Солиду. Он прекрасно видит, с какими людьми застряли переговоры, и он знает, чего такие обычно хотят. Знает, как с такими разговаривать.

Что ему нужно сделать, так это отправить Кэмпбелла ко всем чертям, пообещать Солиду, что на базе его ждет ад за неуставные действия, и убраться с этого сборища куда подальше.

Что он делает вместо этого — отсылает Солида и соглашается на дурацкую просьбу Роя. Ну что ж, взвешенные решения никогда не были его сильной стороной.

Все это просто из праздного любопытства, убеждает себя он. Хочется из первых рук узнать, как облажался сам Биг Босс.

Да, конечно же.

— Рой, если я узнаю, что за мной послали, как за мальчиком на побегушках, ты об этом очень пожалеешь, — предупреждает он.

— Да брось, — дружелюбно говорит Кэмпбелл. — Все на мази.

Они подходят со спины, и Рой тут же вклинивается в разговор:

— Позвольте представить.

Снейк тут же оборачивается через плечо — и без того раздосадованное, его лицо обещает Рою неминуемую смерть за то, что он привел к нему еще одного самодовольного чинушу. Когда он видит Каза, на какое-то мгновение лицо становится удивленным, потом настороженным — неудивительно, в ФОКХАУНДе Каз прилагает все усилия, чтобы или избегать его, или откровенно хамить, если им все же приходится пересекаться по рабочим вопросам.

Значит, он действительно не говорил ничего Рою. Каз даже не знает, чувствует он облегчение или разочарование. Пользуясь секундной заминкой Кэмпбелла, который, очевидно, пытается придумать, по какой причине он притащил сюда кого-то с официальной должностью «инструктор по практикам выживания», он представляется сам:

— Бен Миллер, — говорит он и протягивает руку. — Финансовый консультант.

У Снейка хватает наглости  _ хмыкнуть _ .

Ах так.

Первой мыслью становится просто послать их и, развернувшись, уйти. Потом он с досадой понимает, что это будет проигрышем с его стороны, признанием того, что он что-то не может сделать. Второй вариант — умело поддержать унылую светскую беседу, ходящую кругами, и смыться при первой возможности, оставив его разбираться самому со своими проблемами.

Потом он думает, ну и к черту, и из всех вариантов выбирает самый рискованный.

Он включается как по щелчку — улыбка, осанка, развернутые плечи, манера держать себя, язык тела. Он жмет руки мужчинам, на равных пожимает ладонь сенаторши в том числе, но делает умелый комплимент ее духам. Не глядя, принимает с подноса официанта новый стакан и, едва пригубив для вида, отпускает комментарий по поводу купажа, заслуживая одобрительные кивки мужчин.

Каз прекрасно осведомлен о том, что для своего возраста выглядит отлично — спасибо азиатским генам мамаши, — только ему давно неинтересно этим пользоваться. Снова включить ненавязчивый флирт оказывается даже весело, всего через пару шуточек сенаторша ему уже улыбается.

Всех троих он располагает к себе за пару минут. Кэмпбелл не пытается скрыть свое полное изумление, он даже забывает, что собирался что-то сказать сам. Неудивительно, он и не знал его в лучшие годы, они познакомились лично только в ФОКСХАУНДе.

Когда он только рвал все свои контакты, давно, еще в восьмидесятых, неловкую попытку отшутиться в виде фразы «куда делся прошлый Каз Миллер» он слышал от каждого первого.

Шутка в том, что он-то никуда не девался. Просто стал не нужен, даже себе самому. Вытащить старую личность из-под вечно раздраженного фасада даже немного приятно — до тех пор, пока он не ловит на себе удивленный взгляд Снейка, который весь его монолог-представление так и сверлит его глазами.

Он сбивается на секунду, тут же скрывая это за глотком из стакана.

— Я не знал, что у вас есть финансовый консультант, еще и с таким опытом, — сообщает Биг Боссу Вулси. — Что же вы раньше не сказали?

По лицу видно, что он хочет сказать «я тоже не знал», но вместо этого Снейк вымучивает из себя:

— Это для внутреннего планирования.

— Как же, как же, — смеется Чейни. — Что творится в ФОКСХАУНДе — дело только самого ФОКСХАУНДа, а? Но за деньги налогоплательщиков в конечном итоге отчитываемся мы.

Снейк снова набычивается. Видимо, вокруг этого и крутился разговор, понимает Каз.

— Вряд ли налогоплательщик захочет увидеть в бюджетных сводках сметы наших операций, — мягко обходит он слово «блэк опс». — А вот хорошие новости по телевизору — как раз то, что нужно.

— Хорошие новости дорого обходятся.

— Мир — удовольствие не из дешевых. «Буря в пустыне» обошлась в сто миллиардов, зато закончилась за полтора месяца. Но вы только представьте, что если бы гарнизоны Эз-Зубейра не были нейтрализованы и продолжили бы блокировать форсирование Евфрата? Воздушное наступление так бы и продолжались, армия бы завязла там на полгода.

— Да, в Ираке ФОКСХАУНД хорошо себя показал, — кисло соглашается Чейни.

— Все благодаря тому, что нам доверили планирование панамской операции, — добавляет немного лести Каз. — Пять дней, сто шестьдесят миллионов — и Норьега в тюрьме, а почти тридцать тысяч американских граждан в Панаме — на свободе.

— Панамскую операцию курировало основное управление ЦРУ, — вклинивается в разговор Вулси.

— Не в обиду будет сказано, но это ваш департамент допустил то, что Норьега из послушного агента пустился во все тяжкие. Да и УБН стоило бы получше делать свою работу, особенно учитывая их запросы.

Упоминание ненавистного УБН в плохом ключе заметно повышает градус доверия.

— Вы же понимаете, — вступает в разговор Карен Хьюз, — что при таких бюджетах мы ожидаем исключительных результатов.

Вот и оно. Хьюз трется вокруг президента, метит в советники. Стерва на ножах с Чейни, которого сместили с поста министра обороны в прошлом году, но раз уж они собрались в стаю, значит, вопрос на государственном уровне. Он готов поспорить, что им что-то нужно в Сомали — уже начался вывод войск, но сепаратисты во главе с новым лидером начали конкретно показывать зубы. Ходят слухи, что они захватили в плен конвой ООН, и что «Дельта» уже обосралась по полной под Могадишо, пытаясь их освободить.

— Разве когда-то было иначе?

Чейни и Хьюз переглядываются.

— Нам нужна помощь с деликатной ситуацией в Сомали, — говорит сенаторша.

Каз едва удерживается от самодовольной улыбки. Он поворачивается к Снейку, и они без слов друг друга понимают — тот тоже включается в разговор, это их обычный отрепетированный спектакль: Каз торгуется и задает направление разговору, Снейк добавляет вес его словам своим присутствием и дает экспертное мнение по специфике операции. Они обговаривают общие рекогносцировки и прогнозы, крохи полезной информации от «Дельты», примерное планирование, общие цели и количество дополнительных, которые можно вместить в бюджет.

— Всех двенадцать миротворцев нужно вернуть, — подчеркивает Хьюз. — Это необходимо для имиджа.

— Конечно, о чем вы говорите, — улыбается Каз через сжатые зубы. — С нами же сам Биг Босс, он не оставляет военнопленных на стороне врага. Для него такая операция — раз плюнуть. Так ведь?

Ему стоило бы сдержаться, но не получается — присутствие Снейка и так ощущается буквально физически, а необходимость вести разговор параллельно с ним совсем выбивает Каза из колеи.

— Все военнопленные останутся живы, — сухо отвечает он.

— Ну, может, не в полном комплекте, но это уже детали, да? — со смешком переспрашивает Каз.

Их собеседники переглядываются. Снейк переводит взгляд на него.

— Все останутся живы, — с нажимом повторяет он.

— Я же говорил, — поворачивается Каз обратно к сенаторше.

— Если Биг Босс будет занят на спасении заложников, то кто займется нейтрализацией самого Айдида? — вмешивается Чейни. — На нем завязано все сопротивление, его нужно убрать аккуратно и как можно скорее.

— Этим тоже займется он.

— При всем уважении, все мы слышали о его легендарности и видели результаты, но даже Биг Босс не может находиться в двух местах одновременно.

Повисает пауза. Каз буквально чувствует, как Снейк сверлит его тяжелым взглядом. Его едва не пробивает на нервный смех.

— Об этом не беспокойтесь, — говорит он, улыбаясь. — Изнанку знать не обязательно. Мне в том числе.

Они перекидываются еще парой уточняющих вопросов, но, видимо, ему удается всех убедить. Несколько отвлеченных вопросов — и разговор сворачивается, министерская свара, простившись, отходит, по виду крайне довольная.

— Я не давал добро на операцию в Могадишо, — говорит Снейк.

— Придется дать, — пожимает плечами Каз. — Рано или поздно приходится расплачиваться по счетам.

— Черт бы вас побрал, — перебивает Кэмпбелл, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. — Почему вы не работаете вместе? Мы были бы просто непобедимы.

Каз в голос фыркает. Снейк кидает на него укоризненный взгляд.

— Бен, почему ты вообще в инструкторах? Такой талант пропадает, прирожденный. Босс, ну скажи, ты должен это отметить.

Повисает неловкая пауза. Каз выжидательно поднимает брови.

— Отличная работа, — соглашаясь с Роем, говорит Снейк.

Каз на полном серьезе пару секунд обдумывает, не выплеснуть ли содержимое стакана ему в лицо. Потом все же отметает этот вариант и с сарказмом говорит:

— Рад стараться,  _ Босс _ . Это ведь моя работа, да? Я ведь должен это делать, верно?

Вот оно. Он снова набычивается, и взгляд из-подо лба становится пронизывающим — кому-то вполне хватает такой угрозы, чтобы тут же обоссать штаны, но Каз чувствует подступающий азарт. Ему неинтересно высказывать что-то Снейку с подпиленными официозными рамками приличия зубами, но вот та дикая сила природы, которая становится видна, если немного поскрести облагороженный фасад, как раз ему и нужна.

— Научить принимать похвалу, — холодно говорит Снейк.

— Да? Может, что-нибудь еще? Видишь, я уже могу подавать голос по команде, может, мне обучиться команде «сидеть»? А то ведь для того, чтобы приносить тапки, у тебя уже есть дрессированная тварь.

Он почти ждет, что Снейк осадит его тяжелым  _ Каз _ , но тому удается сдержаться.

— А может, не так уж и выдрессированная? Почему тогда у тебя на руках не было полного досье на каждого здесь, чтобы вести переговоры по вашему обычному плану? Что, он даже не послал сенаторше пару фото ее детей с подозрительно близкого ракурса? Не поднял ни одного скандала с несовершеннолетней? Даже ногти у всех целы.

С каждым словом он видит, как сильнее крепнет угроза во взгляде и позе Снейка, и искренне наслаждается представлением. Точка слома уже близко, и он собирается давить до конца.

— Поосторожнее со словами.

— Иначе что?

— Рой, — говорит в сторону Снейк, не поворачиваясь. — Нам нужно поговорить.

Кэмпбелл неуверенно переводит взгляд с одного на другого.

— Я уже не уверен, что оставлять вас вдвоем хорошая идея.

— Это приказ, — отрезает Снейк.

Тот скептически оглядывает их еще раз, но все же, пожав плечами, отходит, продолжая кидать подозрительные взгляды. Едва Рой убирается из зоны слышимости, Каз чувствует, как на его здоровом плече мертвой хваткой смыкаются пальцы. Снейк подтаскивает его чуть ближе.

— Убери от меня руки, — холодно говорит Каз. — Или я разобью стакан о твое лицо.

Он даже не успевает понять, как Снейк это делает — чертов протез и чертова ограниченная маневренность большого пальца. Он просто перегибает металлический сустав в нужном месте и без особых усилий вытаскивает из его ладони рокс, отставляет его на ближайший столик.

— Я же сказал, нам нужно поговорить.

— Мне с тобой разговаривать не о чем.

— Каз, — тяжело говорит Снейк, и от звука своего имени его голосом, от которого он почти отвык, его едва не пробивает нервной дрожью. — Скандал здесь мы устраивать не будем.

— Мне насрать на мнение каждого в этой комнате.

— Я знаю.

— Включая тебя. Вернее, особенно на твое.

Снейк хмыкает.

— Пошли, — говорит он и направляется к выходу, одним взглядом осаживая пытающегося подобраться к нему очередного собеседника.

— Убери руку.

Он слушается, тут же разжимает пальцы.

Может, именно поэтому Каз действительно идет за ним следом.

Свободной оказывается отдельная курительная комната, на которой они игнорируют табличку «закрыто» с призванием воспользоваться соседней.

— Это что, пуговицы? — озадаченно говорит Снейк, поднимая с пола белый кругляшок.

Каза разбирает нервный смех.

— Ты об этом хотел поговорить?

— Ты знаешь, о чем.

— Просвети меня.

Снейк выдыхает, потом складывает руки на груди.

— У нас, видимо, какие-то проблемы.

—  _ Какие-то проблемы _ ? Ты что, издеваешься надо мной?

— Я хочу поговорить.

— Какие-то проблемы? — Ему стоило бы заткнуться, но он распаляется все больше и больше. — Нет, что ты. У меня нет никаких проблем.

— Тогда чем ты недоволен?

— О, я даже не знаю. Дай подумать. Может, тем, что я потратил двенадцать лет своей жизни впустую, чтобы узнать, что меня списали со счетов, как отработанный материал? Или тем, что я пошел в сраный ФОКСХАУНД по приглашению Роя, чтобы не иметь больше отношения к тебе, но ты заявился и сюда? А может, тем, что на протяжении последних лет двадцати я не могу прожить дня, чтобы не думать о тебе, а теперь мне в дополнение нужно еще каждый день видеть копию твоей омерзительной рожи на плацу?

— Если хочешь, я переведу его в другой базовый лагерь.

— Что?

— Солид Снейк. Если хочешь, я уберу его в другой отряд.

Каз замолкает, уставившись на него в немом изумлении. Ему хочется одновременно заорать и засмеяться, но он шумно вдыхает носом, успокаиваясь, и берет себя в руки достаточно, чтобы спокойно сказать:

— Нет, Солид Снейк останется у меня под рукой.

— Хорошо.

— Это действительно единственное, на что ты счел нужным обратить внимание?

— Я не могу ничего сделать по поводу остального, — пожимает плечами Снейк.

— Ты… что? О боже. — Каз поднимает очки на лоб и тяжело трет глаза рукой. — Зачем я вообще это тебе говорю, будто бы ты что-то способен услышать.

— Я не пропустил ничего из того, что ты говорил, — внезапно резко говорит Снейк.

— Да? Ну тогда можешь рассказать по порядку. Начни прямо с того, как ты оставил меня в дураках, после того, как я спустил на тебя и твои сраные планы больше десяти лет.

— Ты все узнал.

— Через два года! Два гребаных года я был уверен, что это ты.

— Ты знаешь, что я не мог тебе полностью доверять.

У Каза перехватывает горло.

—  _ Мне _ ? Ты не мог доверять  _ мне _ ?

— Слишком большой риск. Ты брал деньги Зеро, ты знал про Паз. Ты бы стал себе доверять?

— Ты действительно собираешься повесить это все на меня?

— Каз, — с нажимом повторяет Снейк. — Ты бы стал себе доверять?

Он делает паузу.

— Нет, — пересилив себя, все-таки отвечает Каз. — Нет, конечно нет, ты это хотел услышать? Чтобы я сам сказал, что это я все испортил, а ты как всегда ни в чем не виноват?

— Я никогда такого не говорил, — обрывает его Снейк.

— Тогда почему ты это сделал?

— Я был нужен Аутер Хевену.

— Ты был нужен мне!

— Нет, не нужен был. Ты справился и без меня.

Каз едва не задыхается от возмущения и обиды. Наверное, ему не стоит этого говорить, но он все-таки выпаливает:

— Я ведь тебя любил.

Он тут же жалеет о том, что сказал это вслух, но дороги назад уже нет.

— Любил, — повторяет он, будто подтверждая, что это не случайная фраза, что он в этом уверен. — А ты меня бросил, одного.

Снейк хмурится, глядя на него. Между ними повисает небольшая пауза, но Каз не чувствует себя в ней дискомфортно — ощущение такое, будто он себя вскрыл и вывалил все внутренности ему под ноги. Ему даже становится легче, теперь, когда уже ничего внутри нет.

— Я оставил тебе все, что нужно, — осторожно подбирая слова, говорит Снейк.

— Все что нужно — это что? Фантом и  _ сраный Оцелот _ ?

— Лучшие из доступных инструментов, которыми ты с умом воспользовался.

— Какой же ты мудак, — расстроенно говорит Каз, и это звучит такой глупой обидой, что ему самого становится смешно от себя.

Чего он вообще ожидал? Чего он добился этим разговором.

— Каз, — говорит Снейк, и голос его чуть смягчается. — Единственное, ради чего стоит приносить что-то в жертву, — это будущее.

— Никакое будущее не стоит человеческих жизней.

— Только оно и стоит.

— Пошел ты со своим будущим, — устало говорит Каз. — Спроси сначала у людей, которые за тебя платят, согласны ли они быть жертвами ради твоего  _ будущего _ , которое здесь и сейчас ни черта не стоит. Так что, если у тебя есть очередной план, вычеркни меня из него заранее.

— Если ты так хочешь.

— Пошли, — спокойно говорит Каз. — Твое отсутствие уже точно заметили. И мне, пожалуй, пора.

— Я тебя отвезу.

— Успокойся. — Он фыркает. — Можешь придержать слежку, я не собираюсь идти рассказывать кому-то твои великие тайны.

— Я знаю. Но я отвезу. Это приказ.

— Как скажешь, — пожимает плечами Каз и издевательски отдает ему честь.

_ Конечно же _ у него теперь есть водитель. Все эти атрибуты статуса просто смехотворны, и по Снейку видно, что они его страшно бесят, но Каз ничего не говорит. Он вообще молчит — выговорившись, вывалив все то, что он крутил в голове на протяжении последнего десятилетия, он чувствует себя легко и спокойно. Может, давно пора было это сделать. Ничего не оставить, чтобы было нечего забрать.

Они не разговаривают всю дорогу — они уже все сказали друг другу. Заднее сиденье F-класса достаточно широкое, чтобы между ними поместились еще двое, так что они вообще никак не пересекаются.

Автомобиль паркуется возле главного входа гостиницы, и он выходит тоже молча, не прощаясь. Отходит пару шагов и останавливается, медленно выдыхает. Потом все же разворачивается.

Стекло тут же опускается, когда он стучит костяшкой пальца в окно.

— Так и будешь сидеть? — говорит он. — Приглашения не будет, если что.

Они все так же молчат, пока Каз забирает ключ, молчат, пока едут в лифте, проходят по коридору, пока Каз открывает номер и запускает его внутрь, закрывая за ними дверь.

Это плохая идея, он знал это изначально, но то,  _ насколько _ плохая, он осознает только когда Снейк поднимает руки и снимает с него очки, складывая их и оставляя на столике возле входа, и только потом кладет ему руку на челюсть и притягивает к себе, чтобы поцеловать.

Не так, все не так. Очки всегда были последними или оставались на нем, это был даже не предмет гардероба, а почти черта его характера. Этот незначительный жест — будто бы первой камешек, предвещающий лавину, которая его окончательно похоронит. Ему становится тоскливо.

Они не сталкиваются ладонями, не мешают друг другу — чужое тело и чужие движения привычно ложатся под руки, даже не нужно ничего говорить, они уже давно все узнали друг о друге. Снейк расстегивает на нем рубашку и тут же утыкается ртом в оголившуюся кожу, Каз выдыхает и закидывает руки ему на шею, буквально вжимаясь в него.

Волосы у него куда короче, чем те, которые помнит на ощупь ладонь Каза, но их вполне хватает, чтобы привычно запустить пальцы, привычно же нащупать ремешок повязки, привычно оттащить его от вылизывания шеи и притянуть в поцелуй. От того, как гладко и синхронно у них все выходит, Каз чувствует все нарастающую панику — это идеально выстроенный карточный домик без фундамента, который должен неминуемо сложиться и похоронить его под собой окончательно. Всю жизнь его мотало не с тем и не так, не в то место и не в те обстоятельства, чтобы наконец все сложилось в последнюю издевательскую комбинацию.

Нужный человек.

Не то время.

Пропасть между ними ширится и ширится, с каждой секундой, с каждым вздохом рот в рот, с каждым движением рук, расстегивающих одежду. Каз снова обхватывает его руками, прижимая к себе и прилипая кожей, два чужих друг другу человека, между которыми ни сантиметра расстояния. Он сжимает пальцы почти спазматически, до боли впиваясь в мышцы плеч, пока Снейк укладывает его на кровать и помогает снять протезы — он мог бы и оставить, сейчас они ему не мешают, но это кажется единственным верным вариантом сейчас.

Каз давно ни с кем не был, и Снейк тратит время на то, чтобы его растянуть — конечно, в этом нет даже намека на прелюдию, скорее просто утилитарность и практичность.

Как он мог их вообще спутать? Они ни капли не похожи, никогда не были.

Он со свистом вдыхает через зубы, когда Снейк в него входит, но тот не останавливается, давая ему привыкнуть и перевести дух, сразу берет медленный плавный темп, с каждым разом проникая глубже — он знает прекрасно и реакции Каза, и его лимиты. Опять же,  _ как он мог их спутать _ .

Каз зачем-то поддевает пальцами край повязки и стягивает ее вовсе — обычно она всегда оставалась при Снейке, но сейчас почему-то хочется, чтобы между ними не было вообще ничего. Он оглаживает большим пальцем край покалеченной глазницы, и едва не фыркает, сообразив, что это, пожалуй, единственное, для чего более удобна левая рука. Снейк успевает уловить тень улыбки, и лицо у него самого немного смягчается — Казу стоило бы его разубедить и сказать, что на самом деле его развеселило, но он молчит. Снейк перехватывает его за запястье и бережно отводит руку от своего лица, прижимая ее к кровати рядом с головой Каза. Он какое-то время терпит, потом все же высвобождает руку, чтобы успеть изучить все, пока в голове еще остаются связные мысли.

Шрамы все там же, где он помнит — есть и новые, но на них он не обращает внимания, точно так же, как и Снейк на его. Он раньше много думал, как ему вести себя со своим новым телом, которого тот еще не видел, но сейчас понимает, что ему все равно. Точно как и самому Снейку — и почему-то он уверен, что он игнорирует его искалеченные конечности не из жалости или сострадания, просто потому что никакое из этих чувств ему не знакомо. Это приносит какое-то облегчение.

Снейк кладет руку ему под затылок и целует, Каз стонет ему в рот. Он нетерпеливо толкает Снейка в бок коленом, и тот его без слов понимает, поднимается на коленях, притягивая его к себе за бедра, берет размашистый быстрый темп, буквально натягивая его на себя.

Ему удается, наконец, отключиться, остаться только в этом моменте, здесь и сейчас, особенно когда он притягивает Снейка к себе за плечо и снова целует.

Каз кончает ему в руку и бессильно откидывается на кровати, позволяя закинуть свою ногу на плечо и дотрахать его так, как ему хочется, хотя повышенная чувствительность отдается неприятным тянущим ощущением на каждом толчке.

— Каз, — на выдохе говорит он ему в шею, толкаясь последний раз и замирая.

— Босс, — отвечает он искренне, уткнувшись носом во вспотевший висок.

Размякший и спокойный, он чувствует, как полностью расслабляется впервые за двадцать лет.

Снейк пропускает обе ладони ему под спину и Каз выгибает позвоночник, чтобы дать место его рукам, обнимает его в ответ здоровой рукой за плечи, прижимая к себе изо всех сил. Снейк все еще в нем, так что он еще крепче обхватывает его бедрами, вжимая его в себя целиком, без остатка, для полной иллюзии того, что они одно неразделимое целое.

Они переводят дыхание какую-то минуту, потом это становится некомфортно, и они, не сговариваясь, распутывают переплетение конечностей. Оглушительная, дезориентирующая легкость в голове проходит, остается только приятная расслабленность в теле.

Каз отрешенно думает, что ему как раз не хватало хорошенько потрахаться для того, чтобы прочистить мозги, и лениво обдумывает мысль предложить Снейку остаться на ночь, пока тот садится на кровати и подтаскивает брюки, начиная одеваться. Теперь, когда он высказал все что хотел, и когда понял, что ничего не было и не могло быть по-другому, ему, наконец-то, становится все равно, остается только легкое презрение и отвращение, которое он вполне готов потерпеть.

Каз разглядывает, как перекатываются под кожей мышцы, когда он просовывает ладонь в рукав рубашки, так что вопрос задает его врасплох.

— То, что ты сказал, — говорит Снейк и делает паузу, потом все же продолжает. — Это правда?

Каз сказал ему чертову уйму вещей, но он прекрасно понимает, про что спрашивает Снейк. Он выдыхает и устало трет глаза ладонью, обдумывает, хочет ли он отвечать на этот вопрос. В конце концов, к чему сейчас уже что-то скрывать, будто бы осталось что-то, куда он еще не запустил свои руки, что не забрал и не сделал своим.

— Да, — просто отвечает он. — Но сейчас все уже не так.

— А как?

— Сейчас я тебя ненавижу.

— Что ж, мы прошли полный круг. 

— Никакого «мы» нет. И никогда не было.

Снейк не отвечает, и Каз какое-то время думает, продолжать ли, но слова опять застревают в глотке комом, ища выход, и он все-таки говорит дальше:

— Я раньше не понимал, зачем я тогда выжил. Думал, это был знак продолжать все, восстанавливать из руин, ждать. Что это судьба.

— Нет никакой судьбы.

— Нет. — Они соглашаются, наверное, впервые за весь вечер, но это ничего не значит. — Это было для того, чтобы я смог посмотреть, как ты сдохнешь.

— Так в этом уверен?

— Я об этом позабочусь.

Смешок выходит из Снейка с легким «хм» на выдохе.

— Ты совсем не изменился.

— Может быть. Это уже не твое дело.

Они снова замолкают, и Каз продолжает следить, как Снейк одевается, не до конца застегивает пуговицы на рубашке, оставляя свободным ворот, закидывает на плечо пиджак. Он почти что готов уходить, и Каз почти что готов предложить ему остаться — он или другой незнакомец, какая разница, но все портится в одно мгновение.

— Ты неправ, — говорит Снейк.

— В чем?

— В том, что никакого «мы» не было.

Он осознает смысл фразы не сразу, спотыкаясь о нее, но как только понимает, легкость и приятная опустошенность от того, что он выговорился, сказал все что хотел и все решил для себя, тут же исчезает, вместо нее накатывают такие отчаяние и тоска, что у него перехватывает горло. Это даже не пощечина, не удар под дых, это ощущается будто ему переломили хребет.

— Уходи, —- выдавливает из себя он.

— Каз.

— Убирайся, просто уйди, блядь, оставь меня в покое!

— Как скажешь.

Ему становится почти что смешно от того, как он решил, будто бы находится в мнимой безопасности, потому что у него не осталось ничего, что он мог бы забрать. Конечно же он нашел что, конечно же ему никогда не будет достаточно.

— Я прослежу, чтобы ты отправился в ад, — обещает ему Каз в спину.

Снейк оборачивается и улыбается. Это не насмешка, не издевательская ухмылка, он действительно улыбается ему — такого он не видел уже очень много лет.

— Я буду ждать, — просто говорит он и уходит.

Каз слышит, как он останавливается под дверью в коридоре, закрыв ее, и в голове у него мелькает на секунду отчаянная мысль позвать его, вернуть, сделать хоть что-то, которую он тут же с яростью отметает. Потом он слышит удаляющиеся шаги.

Этой ночью он так и не засыпает.


End file.
